vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ileana
Summary Ileana is a Ground's Nir mandragora and one of the Break News, the strongest monsters in Ground's Nir. Ileana works as a mercenary and was hired by the Religious Society guild for their plan on Ground's Nir. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Ileana, Strongest of the Plants Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Break News, Mandragora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than the Thousand Dragon, comparable to Kallikantzaros) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Boo Boo) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Superior to the Thousand Dragon) Stamina: High, fought an army for several hours without tiring Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with sound attacks Standard Equipment: Hundreds of All-Purpose Seeds Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her soul ripping scream can only be used after leaving the ground, and disturbing her takes away her chance to use it. Her duplication ability can exhaust the nutrients of the ground if overused on the same location Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scream: As a mandragora, Ileana can attack the enemy through powerful screams. *'Unfocused Scream:' By screaming Ileana can release powerful ultra high-frequency sound waves across a large area that knock out those who hear them. *'Focused Scream:' Ileana can focus her scream to create "spears" of sound powerful enough to rival the Thousand Dragon's ultra-pressurized water cutter. *'Death Scream:' The most well-known trait of Mandragoras, when they are pulled out of the ground they release a scream that will remove the souls of anyone who hears it. However, Ileana can only use this ability after she or one of her copies leave the ground, and if she's interrupted before releasing the scream she loses the chance to do so. Duplication: Ileana can cause Ground's Nir's All-Purpose Seed to quickly grow into an exact copy of herself by burrowing them in fertile soil, or even in the body of an enemy. Thus, she can multiply any number of times. All Ileanas share their basic senses. However, she can only do this while there are nutrients in the soil, so she can end up exhausting them if she creates too many copies in the same area. Body Fluids: Ileana's body fluids can act as numbing and sleeping agents, so an enemy that's splattered by the blood of one of her copies will be slowed down or knocked out entirely. Plant Manipulation: Ileana seems to be able to control nearby plants, as she stopped the ones from her garden from crowding around the Religious Society when they came to recruit her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7